jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: 7th Heaven
JayGT: 7th Heaven will be the seventh installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy will serve as main judges. Jay's 20 *Cazwell, Gay Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrMsTgjeZho *Satisfaction, Construction Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5bYDhZBFLA *Johanna Quaas, Gymnast https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbVNUsQQsmI *Eddie Murphy, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWa-6g-TbgI *Ziggy Marley, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-eXYJnV3V4 *Bee Gees, Disco Trio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNFzfwLM72c *John Denver, Country Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vrEljMfXYo *Nash Fung, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryaTwKpldRA *Florence + The Machine, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iC-_lVzdiFE *Bryan Adams, Rock Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6TtwR2Dbjg *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Classical Composer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxHkLdQy5f0 *Bob Marley, Reggae Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdB-8eLEW8g *Jimmy O. Yang, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Super Cr3w, Dance Group (Lock) *Chromeo, Electronic Music Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XCcWlgVqHA *Epic Rap Battles of History, Rapping Impersonators https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX_1B0w7Hzc *Willy Wonka, Chocolate Factory Owner (Lock) *Gad Elmaleh, Jewish Comedian (Lock) *Ian Eastwood, Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rd61lxDki3I *Loreena McKennitt, Celtic Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxTpvA-pUG0 Cards' 20 *Key & Peele, Comedy Duo (Lock) *Rush, Rock Band (Lock) *Zoolander, Model (Lock) *Gentlemen of Deceit, Magician Group *Wai Yan Naing, Danger Magician *Adam Trent, Magician *Jeff Hobson, Magician *Tyrone & Mina, Knife Thrower Duo *MattyB, Horrible Rapper *Barack Obama, Singer *Donald Trump, Singer/Dancer *John Williams, Composer *The Smashing Pumpkins, Band *Dizzy Twilight, DJ *Lords of Strut, Comic Dance Duo *TNG Characters, Dance Group *Pyroterra, Fire Performers *The Lady in the Library, Library Ghost *Mickey Mouse, Disney Icon *Sesame Street, Singing Puppet Group Smack's 20 *Lyricold, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbn2OvD8DdQ *Yazz The Greatest, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez0mB4zZPYA *Larry the Cucumber, Singing Cucumber https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpcf_qD3GW4 *Selena Gomez, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8uPvX2te0I *Demi Lovato, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AByfaYcOm4A *Tom Jones, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga3I5DTIA-E *FOZZY, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqURPBtGJzg *Rumer Willis, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B53Od6OE-Bc *Dr. Jean, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFmr_TZLpS0 *Take Three, Vocal Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wy2MFbomVTU *DevonBoris1, Wrestling Action Figures Act https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJsvVTuoTiE& *EpicMealTime, Online Cooking Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9FRSghXhDM *Mishka, Talking Dog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk4bmK-acEM *John Cena, Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-wZlsLZ0AE *Jackass, Stunt Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmXYJOyAGc0 *Steve McGranahan, World's Strongest Redneck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbK9eybE35E& *Brent Butt, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-1cIOVbPQk * * * Foxy's 20 *Florent & Justin, Dance Duo (Lock) *Bo Burnham, Comedy Singer/Pianist (Lock) *Bardilleranz, Gymnastics Group (Lock) *Lee Ridley, Stand-Up Comedian https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xsqInns6LXQ *Davon Fleming, Singer (Lock) *Casi Joy, Singer *[[Ada Vox], Drag Singer (Lock) *Sascha Williams, Acrobat (Lock) *Show Design, Light-Up Dance Crew (Lock) *Joan Rivers, Stand-Up Comedienne (Lock) *Of Monsters and Men, Band (Lock) *Mac King, Magician (Lock) *Cassie Cutler, Trapeze Artist (Lock) *Le Rêve, Aquatic Acrobatic Circus Group (Lock) *The Scissor Sisters, Gay Band (Lock) *Chayne Hultgren, Sideshow Act (Lock) *Set It Off, Rock Band (Lock) *Jack Douglass, Comedian (Lock) *Derek DelGaudio, Magician *TBA, TBA Other Ideas *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Bảo Cường, Extreme Performance Artist *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Bonetics, Contortionist Dancer *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *The Eagles, Rock Band *Robert White, Comedy Singer *Alex and Twitch, Dance Duo *The Rinny Family, Acrobats *Sirena Huang, Violinist *Gilbert Gottfried, Stand-up Comedian *Mac King, Magician *Harry Houdini, Magician *Paul Daniels, Magician *Brian Brushwood, Magician *RDC, Dance Crew *Andrew Lancaster, Impersonator *Thomas Edison, Inventor *Shannon Larratt, Pain Competition Host *Lance Ozanix, Vomit Artist *Mick Blue, Porn Star Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series